


Paint War

by FlamingRedBird



Series: Pride Month Oneshots [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Painting, SO MUCH FLUFF, Trans Rich, also someone save their carpet from the glitter, pride month oneshot, rich is getting creative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedBird/pseuds/FlamingRedBird
Summary: “Rich is this really necessary?” Michael stared at all the paint that was spread out across the floor of their shared apartment. He didn’t even want to think about the open container of glitter that was lying on its side on the carpet.“Of fucking course it is, now roll the blue over I missed a spot.” Rich was sitting on the floor with a cheap “paint-it-yourself” vase from some craft store balanced between his legs.





	Paint War

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt is "Rainbow" and to make up for the slight angst from yesterday, here is a bunch of fluff.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://irlrichgoranski.tumblr.com/

“Rich is this really necessary?” Michael stared at all the paint that was spread out across the floor of their shared apartment. He didn’t even want to think about the open container of glitter that was lying on its side on the carpet.

“Of fucking course it is, now roll the blue over I missed a spot.” Rich was sitting on the floor with a cheap “paint-it-yourself” vase from some craft store balanced between his legs. 

The vase looked like it had been painted in a rainbow pattern; it was decked out with colored stripes circling it from top to bottom. There was some glitter thrown on it and a few flowers were glued on with glitter glue. Either that or Rich somehow got glitter in the glue when sticking on the flowers.

Michael couldn’t contain his laughter and he continued to examine the vase, if he was honest with himself, it looked like a kindergarten art project.

“You’re really going all out with this gift to Brooke.” Rich looked up at Michael with fake shock.

“Excuse you, why would I not go all out!” Rich held a paint covered hand to up to his forehead in faux distress, “What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t give Brooke a heartwarming, handmade gift! Besides,” he calmed down slightly and went back to painting the vase, “she gave me a knitted jacket for my birthday, so I have to one up with somehow.”

Michael sat down on the ground across from his boyfriend, “This place is gonna be a mess when you’re done.” Rich giggled as he blindly reached for another paintbrush.

“I’ll clean it up don’t worry, maybe I’ll make you something when I’m done with this!” Rich beamed at the idea and Michael couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face at the sight of how excited Rich was.

Rich began to twirl the paintbrush he was currently holding as he began to ramble on about the different possible things he could make now that he was “unlocking his creativity”. Michael couldn’t resist the urge to lean over and peck Rich on the cheek, which shut Rich up as he blushed.

Michael reached down looking for the paper plate Rich was using as a makeshift paint palette and he stuck his fingers into one of the many colors. He quickly swiped them across Rich’s cheek before he got up and ran, almost running into several objects due to his laughter.

Rich had gotten up after him and chased him with his hands covered in multiple colors of paint. Rich was careful not to touch anything as he chased after Michael.

After a quick paint battle in the kitchen that led to Michael having an asthma attack, the two settled down in the bathroom washing the paint off of each other.

Michael looked at both of them in the mirror and smiled, “We look like we just got back from Pride, either that or a strange stripper bar.” Rich chuckled as he attempted to wash some red paint from his hair; he wasn’t sure if it was the red streak he had put in a month ago, or if Michael had purposefully painted over his rooster streak on purpose.

“I think you got paint in my binder.” Rich said as he glanced down his tank top to check. Sure enough there paint drops on his space print binder. “You dick that’s gonna be hell to wash out.”

Michael stuck his tongue out in response, “You got paint on my hoodie, consider us even.” He walked out of the bathroom, kissing the top of Rich’s head before he went to the kitchen to begin cleaning up the mess.

Rich stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later toweling off his hair. He sat back down on the living room floor and began working on his gift to Brooke again. Michael glanced over at him and began howling with laughter.

“What is it now asshole?” Rich had yelled in response to his boyfriend’s laughter. 

“Nothing! It’s just uh, something online!” Michael called back. He wanted to see how long it would take Rich to notice that he had a rainbow hand print on the back of his neck.


End file.
